


Voltron x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Shiro x female! reader

**“ Shiro, are you sure about this?”** You asked, nervously pulling your robe closer around your body. He grabbed your hand with his human one.  
  
**“ trust me, (y/n). you'll love this.”** He disrobed and slipped into the hot springs.  
  
**“ ok. I’m coming in, but don’t look. it’s embarrassing.”**  
  
Shiro smiled and turned, his back facing you. You quickly threw off your robe and dove into the hot spring. You sat 5 feet away from Shiro.  
  
**“ Hey, I’m not gonna do anything bad to you. Trust me.”**  
  
You covered your chest and walked to him; your bottom half under the water. You sat next to him, letting the water rise to your neck.   
  
**“ You were right..I do like this. But why did you bring me here?”**

**“ You’re stressed. I’m stressed, hot springs are said to relieve stress...Is it too weird this early in our relationship?”**

**“ Shiro.”** You started, your tongue rolling on the ‘r’.  _"_ **We've been dating for over 6 months, I think it's nice."** You gave him a peck on the lips.

  
**“ I like it when you do that.”**

**“ Do what, kiss you?”**

**“ No, when you roll your r’s, it’s cute. but kisses from you are always amazing.”**

He gave you a longer kiss in return. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You faced became a bright shade of red, you swayed slightly and fainted in his arms. Your head resting on his chest.

**“ (y-y/n)! oh, geez..”**

He picked you up bridal style, doing his best to not stare at your nude body. He wrapped your robe around you and carried you to your room.

.

.

You woke up sometime in the middle of the night, you still had your robe on, so you decided to change into some p.j’s. But you didn’t pay any attention to what exactly you were putting on. You quickly fell asleep soon after.   
.

.

 **“ (y/n)..wake up, sweetie.”** _S_ hiro shook your shoulder lightly. You turned on your back and open your eyes.

**“ mm, Shiro?”**

**“ Hey, do you want some breakfast?”**

**“ yes please.”** You stood up and Shiro began to chuckle.  **“ what is it?”**

 **“ you still wear footie p.j.’s? and a lion one? that is adorable.”** You pouted as he grabbed your hand and lead you to the kitchen.

**“ they’re comfy..but not as comfy as you.”**

**“ is that so? well, we’ll just have to get comfortable later then..but for now-”** He leaned down and placed a light kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Hunk Garett

Hunk looked around the castle looking for you, after checking every room, including the kitchen; he decided to check your room. He walked up to the door and held his fist up to knock, but he heard sniffling. Hunk paused his movements; a shocked expression across his features. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. Your form came into view, you were curled into a ball in the corner of your room.   
  
**“ (y/n)?..What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”**

He held out his hand for you to take, you wiped away your tears and took his hand. He gently pulled you up and held you against his chest. 

**“ I think I just miss earth, home.”**

**“ You can always talk to me about it, I get homesick. Lance too. I’m always here for you, (y/n).”**

**“I know, thank you Hunk.”**

**“ Come on, follow me.”** He led you to the kitchen, you sat down on one of the stools. Hunk placed a cup in front of you. You looked up at him in confusion.  _"_ **You mind being my taste tester today?"** You picked up the cup and took a sip. 

 **“ It tastes just like hot chocolate..”** You whispered. Hunk pressed a quick kiss to your lips. But he pulled away almost as soon as it came. **" How did you know that was my favorite drink?"**

 **“ I didn’t. It was just a shot in the dark, and besides who doesn’t like hot chocolate?”** You laughed. 

 **“ Thank you, Hunk. You’re the best.”** He ruffled your hair. 

**“ Don’t ever hesitate to come find me when you’re upset, ok? I’m here for you. “**

**“ Ok, thanks...Again.”**

Before you could say anything else, Hunk picked you up and gently set you down on the couch. He slid in next to you, holding you close to his body. 

 **“ Everything is going to be fine, and it’s going to be great.”** He looked at you.  **" Can you repeat that for me?"**

**“ Everything is going to be fine, it’s going to be great.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Pidge Gundeson

You were walking down the halls of galaxy garrison; looking for Katie. Obviously, they already told you their plan. But it felt so weird to call them 'Pidge' now. You turned the corner and saw them, you slowly approached them. But heard a boy way taller than the two of you, talking to them.

  
**" Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?"**

**" Sorry, I don't have time to mess around with you guys. Oh, hey (y/n)"** They waved to you.

 **" Hey, Pidge. You got a sec?"** Pidge opened their mouth, but the taller guy interrupted them. 

**" Hey, the name's Lance~ Wanna go out sometime?"**

**" Actually, she's already with me. "** Pidge grabbed your hand and calmly walked away from Lance and Hunk.  **" Hey, are you ok?"**

**" Yeah, I-I'm fine. he-Lance was just making me really uncomfortable. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"**

**" No, Lance just wanted to 'bond'. Go hang out with girls but I didn't want to. Besides, I have you. What could be better?"** A blush quickly rose to your cheeks, but you didn't say anything.  
.  
.  
.  
You sat next to Pidge, her technology laid in front of you two. They turned to you.

**" Here. listen to this."**

You grabbed Their headphones and listened closely. You closed your eyes, concentrating on the sound. Lance sneaked behind Pidge and whispered in their ear- 

 **" You two come out here to rock out?"** Pidge gasped and yelled, but you paid no attention to them. Pidge looked at you then back at Lance and Hunk.

 **" Shh! She's concentrating, and no, we're just looking at the stars."**  
You took off the headphones and placed it on your shoulders. You glanced to the side and saw Lance and Hunk. You jumped slightly but regained your posture.   **"(y/n), this is Lance and Hunk we're on the same team in the simulator. Guys, this is (y/n). "**

**" Nice to meet you."**

**" Where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like garrison tech."** Pidge looked at you before answering Lance's question.

 **" We built it."** You placed the headphones over your ears, blocking out the boy's chatter.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
You were calmly reading a book when the door burst open. You tensed up but immediately relaxed after seeing it was just Pidge. But they had an exhausted look on their face. They sluggishly walked over to you and rested their head in your lap. You put down your book and rested a hand on their hair. Pidge held your other hand in theirs as you ran your hand through their hair soothingly. 

**" What's wrong, Pidge?"**

**" I just needed a break from everything...And I missed you."**

**" Missed me?"**

**" Yeah. "**

Pidge sat up, grabbing your face in their hands and gently placed their lips on yours. You let your hand on top of their head slip down to their shoulder.They gripped your other hand tighter. Pidge broke away from the kiss, but you lightly grabbed the back of their neck and pulled them back in. Pidge pushed you on the bed, straddling your hips. You re-adjusted your hands, they laid on Pidge's waist. Their hands laid on the bed on either side of your head. They pulled away letting out an audible gasp. They quickly recovered and placed their lips back on yours.

 **" When are you gonna tell the others?"** You asked against their lips. Pidge sat up, breaking the kiss as well. 

 **" What if...They think of me differently..?"** You smiled and took their face in your hands. You pressed a soft kiss to their forehead.

**" You'll be fine. Trust me."**

They stood up and held out their hand for you to take. Pidge gave you a smile, encouraging you to take their hand. You did and when your fingers finally made contact with theirs, they kissed the top of your hand.

**" Come on, I think it's about time we told the others."**

**" You sure?"**

**" As long as you're beside me."**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Coran, Shiro, Allura, Keith, and Hunk all said that they already knew the whole time, or they found out along the way. But Lance stood there shocked. 

 **" So, if Pidge is a girl then does that mean that (y/n) is...."** He trailed off. You got in his face and started to tease him. 

**" - A lesbian? Does that make uncomfortable, Lance?"**

**" No! No, of course not! I just-"**

**" (y/n), stop teasing him."** Shiro cut in.

**" (sigh) Fine. You're no fun."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Lance Mcclain

**“ (y/n), are you serious?”** Lance reached out, but I turned away. _“_ **How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?** ” I turned to Lance, edging him to continue. **“ I mean, I was trying to tell that alien I** lov **-”** He cleared his throat. **“ -That I love you and only you.”**

 **“ Do you mean that?”** I hadn’t anticipated on my voice being that quiet or shaky. I felt Lance push my head into his chest and wrap his arms around me. _”_ **Is something dripping on me?”** I stared up at Lance as I asked.

 **“ You’re crying,”** Lance stated as he reached a hand down to brush my tears away. **“ Do you trust me?”**

 **“ Yes,”** I said without a moment of hesitation.

**“ Then trust that you won’t be hurt in this relationship.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Keith Kogane

My eyes widened as (y/n) stood in front of me, taking the shot that was meant for me. [she/he/they] instantly fell to the floor. My vision began to blur as my anger grew.

…

..

.

I took a few calming breaths before I slowly glanced up at the healing pod, which held (y/n)…Was this my fault? Maybe I should train more, to keep this from happening ever again…But (y/n) wouldn’t want me to overwork myself.

 **“You need to wake up…Because I can’t do this without you.”** I let my head fall to my knees as I slumped against the healing pod.

…

..

.

It had been weeks since (y/n) was put in the healing pod, but I still held onto hope, but It was quickly withering away…What if (y/n)…What if [she’s/he’s/they’re]…dead? My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach at that thought. A sharp gasp interrupted my depressing thoughts. (y/n) was awake, I took a step closer just in time to catch (y/n) as [she/he/they] fell into my arms.

 **“(y/n)? You’re awake? I-I thought you were dead.”** [she/he/they] [was/were] shaky and dizzy.

 **“Keith?”** I let out a worried as I lifted (y/n) off of [her/his/their] feet. 

 **“Are you okay? Do you need something?”** (y/n) brought [her/his/their] hand to [her/his/their] head.

 **“I’m just dizzy…And really hungry…”** I smiled down on [her/him/them]…[she’s/he’s/they’re] okay…(y/n)’s safe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
